User talk:IceBite
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creatures and Worlds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:IceBite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toraton Master (Talk) 01:42, August 27, 2011 Getting Started If you need any help in starting off your edits, please consult the Community Corner. Also, it is suggested that you join one of this Wiki's Teams, as we are need of members. Most of the Teams are inactive because they have no members yet. You are welcome to join any 2 Teams (excluding the Wikia Council, which you must ask me to join on my Talk Page). First person to join a Team (again, excluding the Council) will become that Team's leader! ---- Toraton Master 15:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware. - Uni 19:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for joining Team D.A.G.T.M.S! You can edit and create any page on this Wiki, but you also monitor Mineral pages created by other people. Also, the images come from the Monster Hunter Wiki, but not the names. You ALWAYS make up your own names (the same goes for Worlds, Plants, Minerals, etc.). Finally, no offense, but I would like to wait a while on joining the Coucil. Uni is already the Vice President, and the Treasurer is the #1 or #2 editor (#2 if the #1 editor is already a member). Other than that, its just general Administrators, so I think we should wait a while before we add anyone else. HOWEVER, if you can create a World, that World's Creatures, and some Minerals, I WILL add you in as the Treasurer. Good luck! ---- Toraton Master 21:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Your First Edits in Review (good!) Thanks for editing Cypherius and Cypha Drones! I only have a couple things to say --- first of all, the idea was great. Second of all, thank you for getting pictures from the correct locations. The only negative side is that you did not exactly follow the page construction preference on the Wiki. I edited Cypherius and Cypha Drones to fit the preference of how a page should look (do not chang the format, but if I got any information wrong, please edit it if you need to). You can look at your pages that I edited, and at the pages Mistoria and Gyrotops for how a World or Creature page should look. Also --- I WILL add you in as Treasurer of the Council if you create the following pages: Lorkosa and any Mineral from Cypherius (although, I am still looking forward to the Luka page). The last thing is this --- if you joined D.A.G.T.M.S., you must create the World that the Cavernoceros lives on, and you must create the page for the Cavernoceros (but that is not the requirement for the Council). Good luck, and thanks! Edits and Council Membership You are an amazing editor on this Wiki! Thanks for all the help you've given me on the Wiki. I have only one requirement left - please make a Mineral. If you create one Mineral page, I will add you in as Treasurer of the Wiki. Also, even if you become Treasurer, you still need to make Cavernoceros (and thanks for making Mynaris). One last thing: I noticed you have added the pictures for the Cypherian Wyvern, the Lorkosa, the Korvis, and the Kalkosa, yet you have not created these pages. Are you going to create these pages, or do you want me to create them? (I will if you want me to, but if I do, they may not be as accurate as you might have wanted them.) --- Big Turtle Infoboxes Yes... I still need the Infoboxes. Is there a way you can help? --- Big Turtle, Sheldon Infobox Hey, thanks for the Infobox... one thing, though. Can you change it so that instead of "Vital statistics" it says "World"? And does the color change? If it does, can you make it green (and can it look a little more like the ones of PokeFanon Wiki)? --- Big Turtle, Sheldon Treasurer Congrats, IceBite. You are now an Administrator and you are the Treasurer of the Wiki. You can always edit and create pages, and you are still Leader of D.A.G.T.M.S., so you still monitor Mineral pages, but you also have some new duties. Categories and Number of Pages. All pages must be in the correct Category. If they aren't, it's your job to put them there. Also, it is your job to make sure that the number of pages keeps going up (this is good for you and me both, because you can continue to create your awesome pages). Thanks, and good luck! New Wiki I have started a new Wiki, called My Heroes and Villains Wiki. It would be great if you could edit it and help it take off (there are no picture restrictions on that wiki like there are here, as an added bonus). It would be great if you could lend some of your astounding imagination over on that wiki just as much as you used it over here. Thanks! --- Toraton Master 12:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You are the official Vice President of this Wiki. Congrats!